


cherry blossoms

by kimannhart



Series: winteriron bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, this fic was supposed to be all cute but then angst appeared out of nowhere and i went with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: They did it. They finally did it. Bucky and Tony had finally gotten married. But before the newly wedded couple could have their first dance, there was something Tony had wanted to do.





	cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/gifts).



> For my sweet [Char](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene), who I adore completely. 
> 
> I'm also using this fic as a fill for my square for winteriron bingo: N3: Free Space
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this!

They did it. They finally did it.

Bucky and Tony had finally gotten married.

After a grueling year and half of planning and getting everything picture perfect in Pepper and Natasha’s eyes, Bucky and Tony had gone and pronounced their love for one another in front of their closest friends, who at this point were really just their family.

But to be completely honest, everything leading up to the ceremony had gone not so much according to plan, much to Pepper and Natasha’s dismay.

First off, somehow the media had caught wind on the location of the wedding. Pepper was putting her bets on Thor for being the blabbermouth—albeit he probably did it unknowingly. Thus, this led to Pepper and Happy having to go on a frenzy on trying to get the paparazzi who managed to sneak past the security and onto the estate out.  

Secondly, the tuxedos that Bucky and his groomsmen and groomswoman—Steve, Sam, Clint, and Shuri—were supposed to be wearing ended up disappearing. No one, cough Clint cough, wanted to admit to Pepper or Natasha just how the tuxes had gotten lost. Bottom line is that they weren’t in any of the rooms at the estate and that left Natasha on a hunt for where they could’ve been left. But after seeing the fury shining through Nat’s eyes, Clint sheepishly admitted that he had forgotten to grab the tuxes before they left for New Jersey. Luckily for Clint, they still had hours before the ceremony was supposed to begin—which for Clint is basically just code for, “Oh thank God, I have time so I don’t have to face the full wrath of Pepper and Natasha for being a dumbass.” So, he jumped in one of the cars they had taken to get to Jersey and made the hour or so drive back to New York to grab the tuxes.

And to top it all off, Harley and Peter who were two of Tony’s groomsmen were nowhere to be found for hours. Riri, thankfully, had managed to find her fellow science buddies—who in some way snuck off the property last night, leaving their wallets and Starkphones in their room, for some late night exploring—trying to convince the security that they were on guest list and were part of the wedding party.

Chaos aside, the actual ceremony and pre-reception had went smooth sailing. No unwanted guests had barged in to stop the wedding. Rhodey and Steve thankfully didn’t lose the rings. Bucky and Tony’s marriage license was safe and sound with Pepper. Nothing went wrong during the wedding party photos hour either, which was miracle in itself considering that Tony’s favorite chaotic trio of teens were all together. All in all, it went perfectly.

The meal part of the reception had gone by and no one, amazingly, had complained. Though during the speeches, both Bucky and Tony had wanted to kick their best friends in their shins for their embarrassing tales. But now, it was time to kick off everyone’s favorite portion of the night, the dance portion of the reception. But before Bucky and Tony had their first dance, Tony had planned a special wedding gift for Bucky.

Tony had left Bucky at the sweetheart table and moved to the grand piano that was near the DJ. Tony let out a nervous sigh as he called the attention of his guests on the microphone.

“Uh, hello everyone. I know that we gave our speeches and everything already, but I just want to say a quick thank you once again for being able to make it out to James and I’s special day. It really means a lot to us that you are here with us. And I know that some of you, yeah I’m looking at you Share Bear, want me to get on to the point already so we can all let loose and dance the night away. But before James and I have our first dance, I wrote a song for him and I want to perform it for you all tonight for the first time. Now, he hasn’t heard this either so this is going to be his first time hearing it as well.” Tony planted his gaze towards his husband and smiled. “James, honey, I love you and I hope you enjoy this.” Tony fingers pressed upon the piano keys and he began to sing.

“ ** _If every word I said could make you laugh I’d talk forever_** ”

_It was late at night and Bucky was looking out at the New York City lights from his and Tony’s bedroom window. He had tried falling asleep hours ago but it seemed like his mind wouldn’t shut up. When he took a look at Tony, he was fast asleep and Bucky didn’t have the heart to wake him up. So Bucky left the bed as quietly as he could and stood by the window. Bucky was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Tony had woken up and made his way to him. He hummed when Tony wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face onto his back._

_“Brain keeping you up?” Tony asked, his voice still a bit raspy and heavy with sleep._

_Bucky couldn’t find the strength to reply verbally but had nodded._

_“Want to talk about it?”_

_Bucky shook his head._

_“Okay. I’ll just tell you some dumb jokes instead. What does a grape say after it’s stepped on? Nothing, it just lets out a little wine. No laughs? Not even a smile? Fine I’ll just tell you another joke then. You know what you should do when you get depressed in the middle of winter? Just chuck some butter from your window, you’ll see a butterfly!” Tony paused as he waited for a reaction from Bucky, but was met with silence. “Hmmm, nothing yet huh? That’s okay I have some more jokes for you. I bought some shoes from a drug dealer once, yeah true story. I don’t know what he laced them with but I was tripping all day! Still nothing? Okay I have one more. Today Peter asked me if he could have a bookmark and I almost bursted into tears. It’s been three years and he still doesn’t know that my name is Tony.”_

_Bucky snorted at the last joke._

_Tony smiled, “Ah, I knew I get you eventually.”_

_“Your jokes are so terrible doll.”_

_“But they made you smile at least.”_

_Bucky turned his body around and pressed a kiss on Tony’s temple. “True, but please come up with some better material.” He couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the mock offense in Tony’s voice as he tried to defend his jokes._

“ ** _I ask the sky just what we had, it shone forever_** ”

_It was in the middle of their relationship when Tony realized that Bucky was it for him._

_Tony had decided to take Bucky out on a date at the New York botanical garden knowing Bucky’s love for plants and flowers. And the moment they arrived to the garden, the excitement had shined through Bucky’s eyes. In the middle of Bucky taking photos in the perennial garden, Tony became aware of the amount of love that he held for Bucky._

_“Holy fuck I want to marry this man,” Tony whispered to himself. His eyes widen when he had realized the words that easily came falling out of his mouth, “Holy fuck I want to marry this man!”_

_“What was that doll?” Bucky had called out._

_Tony waved him off, “Oh, nothing. Just reminded myself that I need to text Rhodey back.”_

_“Oh, okay.”_

_Tony pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text to his “Wine with Whine Dinner” group chat, which consisted of himself, Rhodey, Natasha, Pepper, and Sharon: I need help finding a ring._

“ ** _If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy I’d sing forever_** ”

_It was their annual Christmas party and Tony was nowhere to be found. At first, everyone had shrugged it off, thinking that Tony was caught up in a new idea in his workshop and would come up eventually once JARVIS reminded him of the party. But when hours had gone by with Tony still a no show and JARVIS stating that he had been placed on mute, Bucky went off in search of his lover._

_Bucky had found Tony hidden away in the music room, blankly staring at the piano keys. Bucky carefully sat down next to Tony, “Whatcha doin’ all here by yourself sweetheart? We’re all missing you out there in the party.” The worry and concern in Bucky had risen when Tony kept silent. “Tony? You okay?”_

_“You know when I was little kid, I wanted to be a singer.”_

_Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “A singer?” He always knew that Tony had a wonderful voice but it never crossed Bucky’s mind that Tony had saw singing as more than just a simple hobby._

_“Yeah, I didn’t want to take over the business. I wanted to be a singer just like my mamma. But good ole dad didn’t approve of that dream. Mom tried standing up for me, but it was useless.”_

_Bucky reached out and grabbed onto Tony’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze._

_“I almost was going to tell my dad to fuck off and go out and live my dream, but then they got into the car accident. Left me all alone with the company on my shoulders. And ever since then, I never really wanted to sing again, it hurt too much… Reminded me too much of her… So, I let that dream go. But eventually I learned that all my favorite memories with my mamma are of us singing together. So, I took it up again, to remind myself of all the good moments we had together, but sometimes it gets too much for me to bare… I miss her so much. Sometimes I think that she would be disappointed in me that I didn’t follow in her footsteps...”_

_Bucky’s heart broke at the confession. “I know that you probably heard it a bunch of times, but I am really sorry that you had to go through that Tony. And I am one hundred percent positive that your mom is looking down on us right now and is completely proud of the man that you had become even though you didn’t take up singing as a career.” It wasn’t much, but it was all Bucky could offer in terms of verbal comfort at the moment._

_Tony’s eyes began watering “You really think so?” his voice cracking slightly._

_Bucky let go of Tony’s hand, opting to wrap Tony in a tight hug. “I know so, doll.”_

_Neither of them had said anything for a few moments, both of them completely content to just sit in silence with one another._

_Though, Tony’s voice broke the silence. “Bucky?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can I sing to you?”_

_A soft smile began to grow on Bucky’s face. “Always, doll.”_

“ ** _I’ve been so happy loving you… Let the love I have for you, live in your heart and beat forever… I’ll be so happy loving you_** ”

As Tony sang the final notes of the song both him and Bucky had some tears slowly going down their faces. The love that they had for each other was clear as day. The crowd broke out in applauds, whistles could be heard coming from booze filled Sam and T’Challa, and M’Baku began chanting for them to kiss. Tony wiped away his tears and laughed when the chanting came from everyone and was all that could be heard.

“Alright, alright I’m going,” Tony murmured to Rhodey who nudged him to get up from the bench.

As soon as Tony was within arms reach of his husband, Steve had pushed Bucky into his arms.

“Hi, husband of mine,” Bucky greeted.

“Hello, husband.”

Before the newly wedded couple could even exchange more words, Sharon’s voice on the microphone cut through all the chanting, “For the love of God, please just kiss already!”

Bucky smirked, cradled Tony’s face and gave him a passionate kiss, which everyone hollered and cheered at. As Bucky pulled away, he offered his hand to Tony. “May I have this dance?”

“Always, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics were taken from The Beach Boys's song "Forever"


End file.
